1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to foldable strollers, and more particularly to a stroller frame assembly structure that folds up easily and compactly and to a stroller with a frame structure that employs a push-pull mechanism to assist in folding up or moving one or more portions of the stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers are known in the art that can fold up and be reconfigured from an in-use or set up configuration to a folded configuration for storage or transport. Such strollers can also be unfolded and reconfigured from the folded configuration to the set up or in-use condition for normal use. Many have tried to provide a stroller with a stroller frame that, when folded up, is compact so that it takes up less storage space than when in the set up condition and so that it is less cumbersome to handle and manipulate when folded up.
It is also known in the art to try and provide a stroller that can fold up to a compact folded configuration and that can unfold to the set up configuration relatively easily. Most still require a completely manual operation with no assistance provided by the stroller frame construction. The improvements typically are found in the configuration of the frame components to make folding and unfolding easier and to provide the compact folded configuration. Many such attempts have been made, but improvements can be attained.